


Last One Out

by firedrakecat



Category: Harry Chang, JJ LIN - Fandom, 张怀秋, 林俊杰, 秋杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Relationships: Harry Chang/JJ Lin, 张怀秋/林俊杰





	1. Part 1. Harry’s View

Part 1. Harry’s View  
盛夏，骄阳，蝉鸣，无风，炙烤，尘土，汗味，欢呼声。  
对于张怀秋来说，这一切都只是徒增他在护具中的闷热，汗流浃背。高二这一年的夏天，他们球队终于打进了心心念念的全国高中棒球联赛，全队上下齐心，一路拼下来，居然打进了决赛，而对手，是上届的卫冕冠军。  
怀秋抬头看向记分牌，不可思议，打到9局下半，他们居然领先了一分。“两出局，两出局！”怀秋朝队友们大喊，鼓舞着士气，队友们纷纷朝他挥手大喊。唯独自己正对面的那个人没有任何表示。  
张怀秋，球队的正选捕手，虽然只是高二，但凭借高超的配球能力和阻盗需要的肩力，高一一进球队就做稳了正捕的位置，他是心理战的高手，也是投手最值得依靠的搭档。自己的球队在当地实力很强，投手有一大堆，他们各有各的特点，想在这群投手中脱颖而出并不容易，而登上顶点的，球队的王牌投手，就是现在正疲惫地站在他正对面——投手丘上的那个男孩，林俊杰。  
认识比自己大一岁的林俊杰的时候，怀秋大概才一岁，两家是邻居，也是世交。俊杰有个叔叔是棒球明星，从小他就听俊杰讲过无数这个叔叔的光辉战绩，还有对自己未来能成为职棒选手的憧憬。看着俊杰沉浸在自己的梦想中熠熠闪光的样子，怀秋觉得打棒球似乎很不错。四岁那年，他就开始每天被俊杰拉着练习传接球，不知道什么时候起，他就蹲在了俊杰的对面，接住他每一颗犀利的投球。  
他很适合捕手，他喜欢透过护面看着那个神采奕奕的男孩，高举双手挥臂上投，他也喜欢帮助那个男孩拿到三振和各种出局数。他很聪明，对配球很在行，肩力足够，打击也不差，自己能帮助投手，自己能帮助俊杰，他很清楚这一点，所以一直以来他都追随着这个背影，不管俊杰考去哪个学校，加入哪个球队，怀秋都会努力考进去蹲在俊杰对面接他的每一颗球。只有这个位置，无论如何不肯让给其他人，但是自己总是比俊杰低一年，总有一年没办法搭档，这让怀秋很懊恼。俊杰却总是笑着说：“我等着你。”  
俊杰，这是你的最后一年了，也是你最后一次高中联赛，好不容易离制霸只有一步之遥，我们要一起加油才行，但是你现在喊都喊不出，我知道你很累。怀秋心疼地注视着那个身影，因为是Ace，今天只能交给俊杰来完投比赛，但是这并不容易，他今天已经投了超过100球了，恐怕精神和体力都已经到了极限。  
怀秋带上护面，再次蹲下，他想尽量制造一些休息的时间给俊杰，但是也不能做的让主审不高兴。隔着护具，俊杰的身影还是那么帅气，俊杰低着头踢着地上的土，擦了擦汗，看向了自己，怀秋赶快打出暗号：‘内角滑球，进好球带’，滑球是俊杰最擅长的球种，而且还可以投出两个方向的球路，他是变化球之王。  
“砰！”球准确投进怀秋要的位置，控球还不错，但是力道开始减弱了。“Strike”主审给了好球判定，怀秋松了一口气，这个球很边角，运气不错。那么下一个球：‘同样位置的滑球，但是不进好球带’，让打者挥空。“砰！”“Ball”没挥棒！可恶，不愧是卫冕冠军的一棒，看得真清楚。这是俊杰今天第112球了，太糟糕了……  
‘投一颗直球，内角高一点，让他打’怀秋继续打着暗号，他看到俊杰点了点头，把手套摆到了打者腰的高度的位置。“砰！”球太靠里了，怀秋赶紧拉了一下手套，“Strike”，还好还好，裁判没看到他拉手套的动作。框球也是捕手必备技术，但是因为俊杰的控球非常好，怀秋很少会用，尽量不给主审留下不好的印象。‘下一颗投曲球，尽量下坠，坏球也没关系’打完暗号怀秋把手套尽量往下压，示意俊杰往下投，俊杰的曲球线路还是那么漂亮，怀秋感觉不错，谁知道“梆”得一声，球竟然被击出去了！怀秋赶忙摘下护面，球居然穿越了二垒，滚到了中外野，“传一垒！”怀秋大喊，然而来不及了，对方已经跑上了一垒。  
可恶啊！怀秋心中暗骂，但是作为捕手他不能表现出一丁点不安或者烦躁。他看向俊杰，俊杰依然低着头，用胳膊擦着汗，他太心疼了，那是全场瞩目的中心，也一定是最热的地方，他不想让俊杰再继续煎熬下去，必须尽快拿到最后一个出局数，不能延长赛不能被再见，我们要赢！  
二棒是左打，怀秋看了这个打者一眼，打不出长打的类型，但是八成腿很快，但是现在已经两出局了，不用太考虑盗垒或者双杀，而且触击战术也被封印了。俊杰的球数已经快到临界值了，不能让他投牵制球了。戴上护面重新蹲下，怀秋用暗号告诉俊杰‘往我这里投，外角滑球，好坏球都没关系’，俊杰点了点头，然后转身投了一颗牵制球。嗯？怀秋非常不解，怎么了？难得俊杰点了头却没按照自己的要求投，是我们的暗号出问题了吗？他把同样的暗号又打了一遍，看到俊杰又点了点头，转身又一个牵制。  
怀秋慌了，他不知道哪里出了问题，转身跟主审说：“麻烦暂停一下。”“暂停！”  
怀秋赶紧起身跑向俊杰，来到投手丘上：“怎么了吗？为什么不按照我的暗号投？”  
“抱歉抱歉，我心太急了，想赶快抓个出局。”俊杰一脸歉意，“我会按照你要求投的，快回去吧。”  
“那可就拜托你了，ace！”跟俊杰击了一下拳，怀秋跑回本垒蹲下，仍然是刚才那个要求。俊杰点点头，奋力一投，“砰”糟了太靠外了，怀秋心想。“Ball”，果然判成了坏球，但是有一个瞬间打者想挥棒来着，怀秋看得很清楚。不必节奏太快，给俊杰尽量多一些休息的机会，怀秋站起来把球在裤子上擦了擦，然后扔回给俊杰：“Nice ball！”俊杰接到球，朝他点了点头。  
下一球，同样地方的直球，怀秋相信对方一定会挥棒落空，摆好的手套仿佛在对俊杰说：‘来吧，放心往这里投！’球投过来，果然打者以为是好球，挥棒落空。这样就一好一坏了。‘塞一颗内角直球，要好球’在投完外角直球之后，投内角，这种交叉投法通常非常管用，虽然他知道这会给投手带来很大负担，不过现在值得一试。“砰！”球准确投进手套，打者往后退了一步，没挥棒。“Strike”太棒了，两好一坏，下一球三振他！怀秋信心大增：‘投指叉球’，指叉球是一种飞到打席前急速下坠的球种，通过刚才几颗球，他看出打者并不是眼睛看得很清楚的类型，如果现在按照惯性打击的话，下一个指叉球对方必然会挥棒。看着俊杰点了点头，怀秋安心地摆好手套。  
然而球居然没有下坠，怀秋急了，抬手想接住偏高的球，打者挥棒了，完了，等于打到了一颗正中红球，球直接飞到了外野。怀秋站起来摘掉护面大喊：“传本垒传本垒！”这球要是丢分了就平局了，说什么也要避免！球从外野两次传接回本垒，一垒的跑者已经进到三垒了，打者也到了二垒。二垒打……怀秋茫然地站在本垒板上，欢呼声应援声仿佛全变成了咒语，把他拉回初二那年的夏天。  
那是他们离冠军最近的一次，初中棒球联赛，仿佛是同一个剧本，9局下半领先两分，果然比赛都是从两出局开始。那次他给俊杰配的球他很有信心，结果先后被敲出两记安打不说，四棒上来直接全力一挥，三分本垒打。怀秋当时就傻了，被再见？他没办法相信，到底是哪里出了问题？俊杰完全按照自己的要求投的球，没有瑕疵，是自己的问题，是自己配球太过自信，关键时刻慌了神，急于抓出局，为什么不保送四棒抓五棒呢？自己到底在干什么？看着俊杰朝自己走过来，怀秋本能想逃跑，他不敢面对俊杰的笑容，俊杰却先开口了：“抱歉啊，没投出你想要的球。”  
才不是，该道歉的人是我啊！怀秋一下子就哭了，眼泪止不住地往外流：“没有那种事，俊杰，是我配球有问题，明明你投得很完美，对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
“我们不是投捕搭档吗？别道歉了，抬起头来，集合了。”俊杰说得风轻云淡。  
可是这是你初中最后一年了啊……看着俊杰的背影，背后的1号，怀秋突然明白，就算是自己配球的问题，但是被打出去的仍然是ace的球啊，在别人看来，是俊杰的球被打出去了，不是自己的球，这就是投手要背负的东西。我再也不会让你输得这么窝囊了。  
“你傻啦！刚才为什么传本垒不传三垒？！”队友的喊声把他拉回现实，我怎么了？我又开始慌了吗？难道我要让俊杰再失望一次吗？再绝望一次吗？而且错过这一次，俊杰就要……我不愿意！怀秋朝队友做了个抱歉的手势，伸手朝大家大喊：“两出局两出局！”队友们纷纷朝他挥手。戴上护面蹲下，抬头看向俊杰，此刻他闭着眼睛抬着头，汗从他脸上流下，这个姿势也很帅呢，怀秋被自己这个想法逗笑了。他站起来喊他的名字：“俊杰！”俊杰好像从神游中回来，转身朝他点点头，怀秋把球扔给他重新蹲下，振作起来啊俊杰，这次赢的一定是我们。  
三棒个子很高，是有长打能力的，刚才几个打席证明他也很会选球，对于这种打者，最好最快的方法就是让他打出高飞球接杀他。‘纵滑球让他打’怀秋给出了指示，俊杰点点头，奋力一投，“砰！”“Ball”。这球比怀秋要的高了很多，怀秋差点没接到：“别在意别在意！”即便如此他还是鼓励着俊杰，那么下一球，‘普通的滑球进好球带’，然而球投过来对方仍然没挥棒，“Ball”。还是没投进，好奇怪啊，这不是俊杰应该有的控球，但是这是他今天第120球了，会累也很正常。坏球先行，还是要争取至少一个好球，怀秋立刻打出了‘中间滑球’的暗号，但是俊杰摇了摇头，那就‘内角快速球’，俊杰又摇了摇头。怎么回事？俊杰很少会自己配球啊，上次摇头是什么时候的事了？  
那是他上初三那一年，俊杰去了当地棒球强校上高中，每天都训练到很晚，没什么空陪他传接球，但是突然在某个周末的早上，俊杰跑到自己家敲门：“怀秋，今天陪我一下好不好？”  
“好啊，当然没问题。要传接球吗？”  
“嗯……我想修正一个球路。”俊杰答得含含糊糊。  
怀秋没多问，到了附近的球场，先热了热身做了一下传接球，就蹲在本垒板后面。俊杰站在投手丘，手举过头，然后提腿转身，投球一气呵成，一记直球，怀秋轻松接到。  
“投个滑球吧？”怀秋建议道，俊杰却摇了摇头。接着又投了一颗直球。  
“你试一下曲球，我好久没接曲球了。”怀秋再次提议，俊杰又摇了摇头。  
继续投了四五颗直球，俊杰才朝他走过来：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯？不错啊，你的直球还是那么快。”  
“快吗？跟去年我们搭档的时候呢？”  
“嗯……差不多吧？”  
“差不多吗？”俊杰非常低落，“怀秋，我这一年个子都没长高，背肌也练不起来，监督说我的球速最多只能再提个10km了，可是140km根本算不上速球派啊！这个队的投手都好强，还有一个同年级的现在就能投140了，他比我高还比我壮，监督现在非常看好他，说他是未来的ace……怀秋，我该怎么办……”  
说着俊杰趴在怀秋肩膀，轻轻抽泣，怀秋一下愣住了，他从来没见过这样脆弱的俊杰，在他心里俊杰永远都是那个阳光开朗、一天到晚笑嘻嘻的男孩，也是那个一旦站上投手丘就耀眼无比威风八面的王牌。怀秋心底最柔软的部分被触动了，他一只手抱住俊杰后背：“俊杰，投变化球吧，如果做不了速球派，就做变化球手，明年我一定会入校，然后我们再组投捕档。我帮你至少掌握六种变化球，一定可以的，即使不是速球派，也一定能成为王牌，然后我还会帮你捕球，帮你配球，你所有能用的武器我全都会活用，这次我不会再犯错了。你相信我好不好？”  
俊杰抬头看着自己，满脸泪痕，怀秋心疼，伸手帮他擦掉。俊杰不好意思地笑了：“怀秋，我信你，我只信你，你说的我会试试看的。谢谢。”  
从那之后好像俊杰从来没对自己摇过头，今天这是怎么了？现在这么危机的时候为什么要连续改配球？怀秋疑惑了，没继续打暗号，他回头看了一眼休息区，监督什么指示也没有。他只好又打了一个曲球的暗号，这次俊杰点了点头，但是仍然投不进好球带，三坏球了！  
怀秋急了，拿着球跑过去给他：“怎么回事？累了吗？”  
“怀秋……我的握力……”俊杰带着哭腔看着自己的右手，整只手都在发抖。  
怀秋马上用手套遮住他的右手：“俊杰，不可以让对方看出来，你现在还能投出什么球？”  
“我想，二缝线和四缝线还能投吧，滑球没手感，曲球也是，虽然能投。”  
“那么就先投一颗四缝线赚好球数，再投二缝线让他打。拜托你了！”怀秋说完跑回本垒戴上护面蹲下，打了四缝线的暗号，俊杰点点头，顺利投出四缝线速球，总算赚到一个好球。‘下一颗球二缝线，别怕被打’，俊杰用力跺了跺脚，踩实了脚下的土，举手过头，提脚，用力一掷。  
“砰！”糟了，这球有点偏，而且打者并未挥棒，怀秋轻拉手套摆在那里没动，然而裁判还是毫不留情地“Ball Four”！四坏球报送，满垒！最糟糕的时刻，迎来四棒打者！


	2. Part 2. Wayne’s View

Part 2. Wayne’s View  
盛夏，骄阳，蝉鸣，无风，炙烤，尘土，汗味，欢呼声。  
林俊杰站在这球场最热的地方——投手丘上，右手在颤抖，右肩几乎抬不起来了，手肘也在发热，9局下半2出局，我们领先一分，这大好局面，再抓一个出局数我们就是冠军了。可现在，满垒？  
俊杰绝望地抬起头看到怀秋跟主审申请暂停，然后朝自己跑了过来，看向休息区，监督派了传令员过来，内野的各位都围绕到他周围。  
“抱歉各位，我的握力有点下降。”俊杰主动道歉。  
“不用道歉啊，这不是你的问题，监督说接下来我们要趋前守备，然后外野手要守得更深远些，这样既可以防止像样的安打，另一方面也可以便于处理高飞球。”监督想得很全面。  
怀秋点点头：“各位，只剩一个出局数，说什么也要守住，要替ace分担，不管打出去什么球都要尽快处理。目前的情况看他们应该不会冒险强迫取分，总之一定要尽量把球防守在内野。打起精神上吧！”  
“噢！”大家纷纷伸出手指指向天空，俊杰也举起手，但是手还在颤抖。其他人纷纷回到守备位置，怀秋却还留在自己身边：“没问题，我们可以的。相信大家。”  
“我是不相信我自己啊，怀秋，我右臂还能撑几个球我自己都不知道。”  
“俊杰，笑一个，我最喜欢看你笑了。”怀秋宠溺地看着他。  
俊杰愣了一下，眼前这个男生什么时候这么会哄自己了？明明前不久还是那个跟在自己屁股后面跑来跑去的小孩子。  
认识怀秋可能是在自己两三岁的时候，第一次见到怀秋的时候，是跟父母去怀秋家里玩。俊杰其实也记不太清楚了，只断断续续记得些片段，自己躲在爸爸腿后面不敢出来，小怀秋却笑得开心，张着两只手朝自己踉踉跄跄地走过来，结果他走路还不太稳，一下摔倒了。当时自己好像也急了，从爸爸背后跑出来过去抱怀秋，怀秋摔倒了刚要哭，看到俊杰抱住自己，又哈哈笑了。俊杰也跟着笑了起来，怀秋抬手摸了摸俊杰的酒窝，笑得更开心了。从那之后，怀秋总是跟着自己，自己好像多了个弟弟，他很喜欢这个弟弟，后来他喜欢上棒球，总是拉着怀秋陪自己玩传接球。  
“我一定会成为王牌投手！”有一次俊杰这样对怀秋说。  
“可是……我也想做投手啊……”怀秋怯生生地说。  
“我们两个都做投手就没办法一起上场了啊，我想跟你做搭档啊！”俊杰眨着眼睛看着怀秋。  
怀秋低头想了想：“那……那怎么办？”  
“我做投手你来接我的球好不好？”  
“唔……”怀秋很犹豫，半天不说话，“那好吧，我们要一直做搭档啊！”  
没想到怀秋居然这么听自己话，更没想到他居然是个天生的捕手材料，帮自己配球总是灵活多变，把打者骗得团团转，更不必说足以匹敌投手的强肩，想从他手里盗垒非常困难。他这一蹲，居然给自己蹲了12年。  
而今那个瘦瘦小小的男孩子已经不知不觉长得比自己还高还壮了，真是让人火大。想到这儿，俊杰笑了起来，胳膊好像也轻松了一些。抬头看着蹲在本垒板后面的他，正给自己打出下一个暗号，俊杰点点头，这个时候只能放手一搏。  
抬腿投出朝向内角的快速球，听见球进手套的悦耳声音，他喜欢自己的快速球投进怀秋手套时候的声音，短促而响亮，他知道这是怀秋接球技术好，自己并没投那么快，不过这声音还是会让自己很开心。好球先行，也让他轻松了不少。下一球要投指叉，俊杰攥了攥手指，还行，还能握住球，怀秋在对面两只手往下压，示意他尽量往下投。一定要掉下去，俊杰对自己说，抬腿投出，糟糕，太低了，一次触底！俊杰紧张起来，这个时候爆投就完了！然而怀秋稳稳把球挡在自己身前，捡起球站了起来，看了看三垒情况，然后把球扔回给自己：“投得不错！继续继续！”  
俊杰抬起头擦了擦汗，自己投了多少球了？他一般自己都会数，但是今天实在太累了就没数，大概已经过了120球？“呼——”俊杰做了个深呼吸，调整了一下，投出下一球。“梆！”球被打了出去，俊杰紧张地抬头追着球看。“出界！”还好还好，这样就两好一坏了，俊杰活动了一下肩膀，我现在必须可以，只能投！  
怀秋要了一个滑球，滑球吗，不知道自己还能不能投出来，但俊杰还是点了头，奋力投出，投高了，“梆！”对方又打了出去，还好还是界外。不能再失投了……但是自己的手指根本就不听使唤，还能再投滑球吗？他困惑地看向怀秋，然而怀秋好像读出了他的心思，给了一个变速球的暗号，这一个半局还没投过变速球，也许是个好选择。抬腿投出，打者棒子伸出来一半又收了回去，“Ball”，怀秋赶快示意一垒审判断是否出棒，然而一垒审给出了safe的动作。可惜！俊杰有点儿焦虑，两好两坏。环视四周，看了看周围的队友，大家纷纷朝他挥手大喊，给他鼓励，现在他必须完投，不管是赢是输，因为他是这个球队的王牌投手。  
成为王牌投手并不简单，高一入队的时候，这个队高手如云，不说高年级的，同样是一年级的投手就有两三个，而且每个人都比他高。监督告诉他，他这个体型，能投到140km就是极限了，在当今流行速球的时代，他做不了王牌投手。他不甘心，拼命练习，但是不仅球速没提上去，还差点伤到手肘。他想念怀秋，想念怀秋的捕球，这里的捕手大家都没空陪他分析对手，帮他好好配球，所以在一个周末的早晨，他跑去怀秋家，拉他出来投球，告诉他自己不可能成为速球派，不可能成为王牌，也很可能再没机会对着他投球了。他看到怀秋的眼睛里闪过的寂寞，让他更加难过，居然就哭了，谁知怀秋竟然抱着自己，告诉自己还可以做个变化球投手，放弃速球派，他一时不知道该不该听从怀秋的建议。但是那个怀抱太暖，他想相信。  
之后的两年，他苦练各种变化球，终于掌握了6种变化球，但是只有球种还不够，提高精确度，控球对于他来说格外重要。怀秋在第二年入队之后，并不去争夺正捕的位置，只是在牛棚陪他试各个球种，每天都在提高控球能力，帮他修正球路，俊杰的手指磨出了很多老茧，而怀秋的手掌心茧子早都已经变成了手的一部分。每次看到他掌心的样子，俊杰心里总是有些愧疚，毕竟是他让怀秋蹲捕了这么多年，怀秋每次好像都能看出他的心思，把手插进兜里，当作没事发生。  
最后一年的夏天，他成为了ace，得到了背号1号，而怀秋早就在上一届学长们毕业之后就拿到了正捕手的2号背号，他作为捕手的才能实在太过耀眼，打击又很强，对球队来说是不可多得的人才。这是自己的最后一届大赛，今天之后，他就要从球队隐退，准备升学，不想辜负自己的努力，不想辜负王牌的背号，更不想辜负怀秋。  
怀秋，俊杰在心里默念着那个名字，这是他最常注视的身影，他知道自己也是一样被怀秋注视着，怀秋知道什么时候该给自己鼓励，什么时候该给自己提醒。当然怀秋也会犯错，但是他全都可以原谅，就算配球出问题，或者抓盗垒失败，俊杰从来没埋怨过一个字，他知道怀秋的不易，也知道怀秋有多在乎自己。  
下一个球一定要分出胜负！俊杰看向怀秋，怀秋果然已经打出了暗号，外角直球。好，让他挥棒落空！俊杰双手高举过头顶，提腿转身，手臂像鞭子一样甩了出去，谁知道用力过猛，球偏出好球带太多，“砰”“Ball”。糟了……两好三坏满球数，不能再投坏球了，如果四坏球报送的话，三垒跑者就要被顶回来追平比分了。俊杰瞬间压力倍增，手比往常还要沉重，肩膀像着火一样辣疼。  
“麻烦暂停。”怀秋跟主审要求暂停，跑了过来，“怕了？”  
“谁……谁怕了？”俊杰心虚地转身看了看记分牌。  
“俊杰，9局下半两出局，对手是四棒打者，满垒满球数，这不是最棒的剧本吗？”  
“对谁啊？一个安打我们可能就被再见了，这样也是最棒的吗？”  
“当然了，因为我相信这是给你准备的舞台，下一球你一定可以三振了他。”  
“我现在这个控球基本上完蛋了，用什么K他啊，给我这种没用的安慰干什么？”  
怀秋歪着头看着自己，笑了：“那我给你有用的安慰好不好？”  
俊杰还没反应过来，怀秋凑了过来，用捕手的巨大手套挡住了他俩的脸，然后轻轻的，亲吻上俊杰的酒窝。俊杰愣住了，呆呆地看着退回原地的怀秋，怀秋一脸意犹未尽的表情看着自己。  
“你，你干吗啦。”  
“安慰啊，哪里不对？”  
“不是，这算什么，你……”俊杰脸瞬间红了，要知道，虽然有手套挡着，这里还是有几万观众和四周的队友看着呢，怀秋这家伙……  
“卡特球，”怀秋唤回俊杰，“用卡特球定胜负，你相信我吗俊杰？”  
“我……”还没从刚才的冲击中明白过来的俊杰下意识地回答，“我信你啊，一直信你。”  
“你信我，我也信你，所以你也要相信你自己，好吗？相信我的判断，相信你能投进我的手套。加油，俊杰，最后一场比赛，我们都不要给自己留遗憾。”说完怀秋转身跑向本垒板。  
俊杰摸了摸刚刚被亲过的地方，笑了，他想起昨晚比赛前最后的对话。  
决赛前夜，是满月，为了节省体力，这天不安排任何训练，而俊杰明天注定要完投比赛，他坐在宿舍后面小花园的长椅上，抬头看着月亮发呆。  
“怎么了？睡不着？”是怀秋的声音，他俩住同一间宿舍。  
“嗯，有点儿，你怎么过来了？”  
“我看你不在，想你应该是在这儿，这几年你不顺的时候就喜欢在这里看月亮看星星。”  
“每次也都有你陪我啊，谢谢。”  
“跟我说什么谢？”怀秋不好意思地笑了笑，“我们是投捕搭档嘛。”  
“如果以后不是了呢？”俊杰转头看向坐在身边的怀秋。  
怀秋也看向他：“这话什么意思？”  
“怀秋，我想过了，就我目前的身体情况，到了大学估计很难再继续做投手了，站不上投手丘，我也就不想打棒球了。”  
“你不打了？可是你付出了这么多？！”怀秋睁大眼睛看着自己。  
“嗯，足够了。怀秋，明天决赛我们要赢，然后我就退出棒球队，好好升学读书。”  
“那我也不打了，我陪你。”  
“那怎么行？你可是很有希望进职棒的！”  
“俊杰，我不是为了打棒球而打棒球的，我是为了你而打棒球的，你是我做捕手的全部意义。”怀秋看着俊杰的眼睛说。  
俊杰有点发愣：“我知道你是因为我才开始打棒球的，但是……”  
“我因你而开始，也因你而结束，棒球对我来说只是跟你在一起的理由，我别无所求，如果你放弃我就也放弃，我并不可惜。”怀秋轻轻叹了口气，“俊杰，我以为你懂，看来你什么都不明白。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我喜欢你，俊杰，这么多年来，我一直都喜欢你。”怀秋说完低下头不敢看他。  
俊杰呆住了，他说什么？他喜欢我？哪个层面的喜欢？但是就算他再想装傻，他心里在一瞬间就全明白了，为什么怀秋一直以来都追随着自己，为什么心甘情愿蹲在他对面那么多年，一切都有了答案。但是他不知道要怎么回答，他对怀秋是怎么想的呢？  
“你不用回答我。”怀秋再次开口，“我只是想告诉你这件事而已，明天一起加油，我一定会让你赢。”  
而现在，俊杰心中有了答案，他抬头大喊：“怀秋！”  
怀秋转过头看他，俊杰朝他伸出拳头，怀秋笑了，也伸出拳头回应。  
我一定会赢，就这一球决胜负！对四棒今天还没投过卡特球，自己的卡特球球路很像直球，一定能骗到对方，他相信怀秋的判断。  
踢了踢地上的土，重新调整了姿势，让脚踩得更稳些，他在手套里调整好球的握法，手套背面朝前，双手高举过头，转身提腿，向前跨步，转腰，挥臂上投，朝着怀秋的手套投了出去。对方打者挥棒了，然而就在即将打到球的一瞬间，球向外拐了出去，“砰！”不偏不倚砸进了怀秋摆好的手套里。  
“Strike out！”三振出局！  
俊杰高高举起两只手，仰望天空，赢了！他看到怀秋扔掉了护面朝他飞奔过来，抱住他的腰一把将他举起，而队友们全都冲上来推搡着他们。  
“赢了！怀秋，我们赢了！”  
“嗯，俊杰，我们赢了！再也没有遗憾了！你是最棒的王牌！”怀秋哭了，眼泪顺着眼角往下流。  
俊杰却笑了，他用手轻轻拂去怀秋脸上的泪，双手环住他的脖子，俯身额头相抵。  
该公布答案了：“怀秋，我也喜欢你，谢谢你陪我一路走过来，未来的路，不管是不是还与棒球有关，都陪我走下去好吗？”  
怀秋紧紧抱着俊杰，他不敢相信俊杰居然答应了他：“嗯，嗯，俊杰，我会一直陪着你，不管你想做什么，我都永远是你的投捕搭档。”  
不管未来的路走向哪里，我的生命里注定永远有你。

-FIN-


End file.
